Cypher
by Jugbean
Summary: Seifer Almasy. Because all he had were dreams which he now saw shattering into air, he is left to ask himself who he really is.


Final Fantasy VIII

a Seifer fic

__

Cypher: Another spelling for Cipher

Cipher: Someone who is not important and has no power or influence.

****

Cypher

Once upon a time, there lived a boy who merely wanted dreams.

It was a kind of theory that he was forced to believe in as a child that if reality was so harsh until you could not grasp any satisfaction from it, it was better to focus your attention on another thing else. Because reality was nothing, dreams could fulfill everything that you lacked.

Because he trusted everything in this theory, and placed his hopes and faith into all of his dreams, his reality soon faded away with time, and his life became his daydreams and his daydreams became all he was living.

Once upon a time, there lived a boy who was selfish.

As a child, he had no parents. He lived under the same roof in an orphanage with many other kids. They shared, they laughed together. Yet why did Matron favored some kids other than the rest? Why didn't Matron like him? So what was the use of befriending someone if all were going to be against each other in the end? What was the use when the kids grew up later in times, and then had to meet each other face to face to fight in the battlefield one day?

In the end, you're alone, isn't it? Because of this, he didn't want anyone to be in his league. He wanted to best everyone. No one was trusted, nor should come close enough to sharing his limelight.

Once upon a time, there lived a boy who looked skywards frequently.

Because as a child, he remembered a voice in him. _Look skywards when the clouds lined over because that is when you feel you can reach out and catch your dreams. _Everytime he tried to reach for something, it began to rain, and he believed that it was only through storms and hardships that dreams came.

That was why he believed it was only after rain that came the sunshine. It explained his strength.

Once upon a time, there lived a boy who wanted to be a knight.

That was why he wielded the sword when he entered Garden at a tender age. Matron was always reading to him fairytales where the knight would always come save the princess. Knights were always noble, and knights in the end, were the limelight of the story. Everyone loved knights, everyone thought knights as heroes.

Because he wanted to be a knight, he made sure no one came close.

Once upon a time, there lived a boy who was innocent.

He had no conformed plans of becoming a Sorceress's knight. He only wanted to be _someone's _knight. Because of this, he searched high and low for a princess to come in his way.

That explained his summertime with a young lady with a blue dress and wings adorned on her back. In the end, when he realized she was not going to be his princess, and have him rescuing her, he gave up and seek on.

Once upon a time, there lived a boy who only wanted to be _someone._

It was then when he learnt that being a Sorceress's knight could make you famous. After all, you protect someone, and have her protect you in return. Everyone knows a sorceress, and fears her. In turn, they would fear you, too, wouldn't it? And then you would be the villain.

Villains were always in the limelight for creating terror. Villains were heroes because they were brave to commit sins and then being able to walk away from it with their heads held up high.

Once upon a time, there lived a boy who didn't know the difference between right and wrong.

Once upon a time, there lived a boy who couldn't tell what a villain and a knight was.

Once upon a time, there lived a boy who couldn't tell what a sorceress and a princess was defined as.

Therefore, he ended up in the wrong side, becoming a knight that protected a princess that was seared in people's mind as a sorceress. Because he became Sorceress's knight, he became a villain as a knight.

Both of his wishes came true.

He was brave, wasn't he?

In the end, he still had his head lifted high as he walked away from all his errors and crimes.

Once upon a time, there lived a boy with his head held up high.

But nobody knew his heart was shattered into a million pieces with the signal in his head calling the end of his dreams - broken ; tattered ; ruined.

Once upon a time, there lived a boy with Hyperion in hand.

Because he walked on, the blade shone under the sunlight. Blood stains clotted around, and past memories of his childhood shines silver upon the sharp edge.

Once upon a time, there lived a boy with scars all over upon his body, and one down his nose bridge.

Those scars, much as time would heal, would never change them.

In the end, there was no happily ever after.

Yes, he held his head high, watched it tilt skywards to once more catch his dreams. But they were broken, shattered and no longer in place. He held out his sword higher, higher, but only to have it clatter to the ground with an ominous sound.

His head bowed for the first time, but he forced it up once more.

His heart died with Hyperion.

In the end, he could only ask the blue skies a single question.

__

Who am I?

Once upon a time, a boy lived with innocent memories, and everything changed when his dreams led him to harsh reality. Because he misinterpreted the definitions of a hero and a knight, the dreams he held broke into two.

And with that, everything he held on for life decapitated into air, along with his identity.

Who was he?

Far away, he heard the echo ringing clearly back into his ears as Hyperion shook with liquid.

It was raining.

Dreams falling from the sky like free tokens.

__

Why do you think you were called Seifer as a child, my son?

Silence.

It came crystal clear to him now, in the rain.

__

Seifer.

"Because…" He heard himself whisper. "I am nobody."

__

Yes, nobody. You are nothing. You have no significance in this world. A villain.

Seifer?

No.

Nobody. Nothing.

Cypher.

****

Owari

chiri no tenshi


End file.
